Vamp
by BoredYaoiFangirl
Summary: Vampires. Bloodsucking creatures who aren’t supposed to bathe in sunlight, nor even exist at that, right? ::RoyxEd:AU:: [Still on Hiatus, will update ASAP
1. Chapter 1

-1Vamp -- Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, just so ya know

Summary: Vampires. Bloodsucking creatures who aren't supposed to bathe in sunlight, nor even exist at that, right::RoyxEd:AU::

---

---

I was cold, and wrapped my coat even tighter around me as I walked down the street, sudden snow and wind lashing against me. I wished I had worn a heavier, warmer coat, but it was too late now, and I would just have to deal the cold for only a few more blocks anyway. Then someone collided with me, a sharp pain cracking into my neck, as if someone bit me.

I hear something, like a relieved 'ah…' I noticed someone's hands on my shoulders and I'm feeling woozy and light-headed as if I had just lost a large amount of blood. I fell onto the cold hard ground, but as I fell, I could just see his face. He had black, coal black, eyes, and his jet black hair matched it perfectly. I wondered what the hell had just happened as I fell, but my mind was laid to rest, and I was unconscious before I knew it…

---

"Brother?" I hear a call from the distance, and I know the voice.

"Alphonse…?" I mumbled.

"Oh my god brother! Are you okay?" the nervous voice of Alphonse asked.

I felt warm and I noticed I was in our house, in my room. My neck hurt like hell, but I didn't care, because the image of the man was still burned into my mind.

"Brother?" he asked again and I sat up, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine Al. No need to worry." I gently rubbed my neck where the pain was the worse.

He sighed and smiled. "Thank God… I didn't know what to think when I saw you lying on the street like that. What happened Ed?"

"I…" I thought it over. "Some one attacked me."

"Oh Ed… Did you see who it was?" Al asked, his voice etched with pity.

"No." I lied. I didn't want some big thing coming up with this. I mean, why did it matter? The man hadn't stolen anything from what I could tell, and all that's wrong with me is my neck hurts. I don't think it's enough to get police or anything into this.

"Alright…" Al said and stood, smiling sadly at me. "Get some more sleep, okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm alright. What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten."

"A.M.?" I asked nervously.

"Um… Yeah."

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" I screamed. "I'm late!"

"You're not planning to go to work are you?!" Al asked me hysterically.

"Of course! They'll kill me if I miss another day!"

"Ed! You were just _attacked_!"

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "Listen Al, I'm fine! The only thing is the pain in my neck, and that barely hurts. Plus, they'll just think it's a lame excuse, and I _can't_ get fired from this job!" I hugged him. "All right, Al? I'm fine."

I changed, slipped on my coat, and said goodbye to him as I went out the door. I walked quickly down the chilly street, watching the snowfall in front of me as I rushed to the building up the street and around the corner.

---

"Elric!" a scream came. A nasty scream I _really_ didn't want to hear.

I laughed nervously and looked at the man whom I called 'boss'.

"Damn it, Elric! You're late again! What's your excuse now? Brother loose a lung?! Next thing I know you're feeding me crap about a lycanthrope or something!"

"No, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Ah, you're lucky I'm nice and that you're a good worker! I'm gunna let you stay, but the next time you come in late, you're _fired!_"

I bowed. "Yes, sir. Again, sorry sir." and I left to my little desk, surrounded by others like a maze in the office.

"Boss man can be a bitch, can't he?" my coworker and longtime friend muttered to me leaning over the desk.

"You're telling me… Jesus, I don't get paid enough for this…" I muttered.

"Al find a job yet?"

"No… No one will take him. He doesn't have enough experience they say."

"Why don't you let him work here? I hear there's one spot open."

I felt a bump against the back of my chair and then the voice of another coworker/friend. "Not anymore there isn't! I hear boss-man hired someone just this morning!"

"Whoa! Really?" I asked. "Who?"

"Over there!" he pointed to the door that led into the maze and jumble of desks.

In came the boss-man and a tall man next to him dressed in a nice suit. The man had pitch black hair and thin, coal black eyes. I eyed him suspiciously.

"I know him… from somewhere…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh?" my friend across the desk asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled louder as the boss-man took the new guy to a desk right next to mine.

The man glanced at me, and a look of absolute fear drowned his face. He turned his head away from me quickly and seemed to listen intently to the boss.

"Well, that was weird." my friend mumbled.

"You're telling me…"

After the boss left, my friend went over and smiled. "Yo!" he said happily.

The man looked up. "Um… Hello." he mumbled.

"The name's Maes! Maes Hughes." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Mine's Roy Mustang." he answered blandly.

"Well, hope everything goes good for you here. And key advice. Don't be late. Ed's only been late two times, three counting today, and he's been up Ed's ass about it. One, slap on the wrist, two, 'encouraged' not to miss another day, and three, you're outta here. Ed's an exception though. He's the best worker in here."

"Pft! Yeah, right. He hates my guts no matter how hard I work!" I muttered angrily.

"Yeah, but at least you get off when you're late." Maes mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever…"

---

I left work late, of course. Being late was horrible and I had to stay to the last second to have my full pay. However, that didn't bother me as much as something else did. Something else I had noticed as I worked and thought about the night before.

The jet black hair, coal black eyes… _They both had it_… I should've noticed sooner! What the hell? And then he came out of the building.

I felt sneaky, hiding around the same corner in which he attacked me, but as he walked by, I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the alley.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you attack me the other night?" I growled, holding him up against the wall.

He just smiled. "So you saw me…? Damn. I was hoping you didn't."

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Roy Mustang." he answered so obviously.

"Damn it! I don't mean that! Why'd you attack me?!"

My eyes widened as they fixed on his disturbing smile. I knew canine teeth were supposed to be sharp, but this was unbelievable.

"What?" he mumbled and shook off my weakening grasp. "Let me guess. "No! Vampires aren't supposed to be real! Those are fake, right?" he said in a mocking voice.

"You're…a…" was all I could mutter.

"Of course." he looked right into my eyes, black meeting amber. "And your blood… was especially delicious."

---

---

A/N:: So, what do you think? If you guys don't like it, I'll try something else! This idea just came, and I couldn't help it. I love vampires, and any other kind of fantasy creautre. So yeah. Hope you all like it! If I get good reviews, I'll write the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Vamp -- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, just so you know!

---

---

"M-my… blood?" I could barely mutter out, and I had started to lean on the wall on the other side of the alley, weak from shock.

"Yes, your blood." he smirked.

"W-wait… I-if you really are… a…" I stuttered out.

"A vampire?" he finished.

"Y-yeah… I-if you really were one… why could you go into the sunlight?"

He chuckled. "Oh my… _That_ myth." he said in such a way that he had obviously heard it before. "What a naïve concept! We do not fall beneath the suns rays. That way of thinking came about when one vampire was particularly susceptible to sunlight. We're not all like that." he stepped forward and placed a hand on the wall just above my shoulder.

A smirk spread across his face and he placed his mouth against my neck. I couldn't say anything from fear as I felt the fangs press on my skin. I was completely frozen against the wall as the pain split through me, in almost the same spot as before.

"Ah…" I just barely passed out, but a thought rushed through the darkness of my mind. It kept me holding onto consciousness, so I could ask him… "S-stop…! Stop it!"

He pulled away, liking his lips. "Yes?"

"What… What about the thing where… if you're bit by a vampire, you will become one?" I asked with a weak voice.

He stayed silent for a moment, and I began to fear the worst as he opened his mouth to talk.

"Well, that one…" he looked up at me, straight in the eyes again. "_is_ true."

Fear ripped through my entire body. "Oh… Oh God…" I murmured as the world went black. "Oh God no…" was the last thing I remember saying before I blanked out.

---

When I woke up, I was in my room again. Al was hovering over me and when he saw me wake, his eyes glowed.

"Ed!" he called in happiness and hugged me. "My God, Ed! Do you ever _not_ get yourself into trouble! You make me worry too much!"

I hugged him back and apologized. Then I wondered… "Al… How did I get back last night?"

He detached from the hug. "Oh… He didn't tell me his name. He had black hair… He did say he's a co-worker of yours though! You should thank him."

"And what did he say happened to me?" I asked. There was probably a fierce look in my eyes, because Al looked taken aback.

"Er… He said you collapsed in the street… Ed, should we take you to a doctor? This is the second time."

I shook my head. "No. I'm just fine. It's not _my_ fault." I mumbled.

"Than who's fault is it? Is someone attacking you in particular?!" he asked in concern.

"No Al. Don't worry about it. I assure you, I'm just fine." I looked up at the clock. "Good. I still have time before work… I won't be late." I sighed with relief and got out of the bed.

Al put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a determined look. "No. You collapsed for the second night in a row. I'm not going to let you work!"

"Al! Come on! I told you, _I'm fine_!" I argued.

"Ed, please!"

Then my eyes wandered as a feeling rushed though me. One I couldn't explain, and then I felt like there was a foreign object stuck on my upper row of teeth. My eyes wandered, and then focused on Al's neck. A kind of… I don't know. A kind of _lust_ you could say. Then it struck me, right in the heart.

_"What… What about the thing where… if you're bit by a vampire, you will become one?" I asked with a weak voice._

_"Well, that one…" he looked up at me, straight in the eyes again. "is true."_

I pushed him off and ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I couldn't do that… No… _HELL NO!_ I can't do that to Al. I shouldn't have even thought about it. I know… I'll bite that bastard who gave me this. Give _him_ pain!

I took a clean pair of clothes from the bathroom and hurried out of the house. I avoided Al as best as I could, but it didn't help that he followed me, asking what was wrong. I ran to the building in which I work.

---

When the workday ended, I was so glad. I stood outside the building, waiting for that bastard to come out. I stood for twenty minutes, waiting. Just waiting…

Then finally, he came out and looked at me with surprise.

"Oh, hey Ed. Why are you still here?" he asked so serenely, like there wasn't a problem in the world.

I drug him into an alley, that same damned alley as the last two times.

"Hey! What's wrong Ed?" he asked.

"You damn well know what's wrong! Why the hell did I have the urge to _bite_ my brother this morning?"

He just smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I growled.

"Oh Ed… Of course, we all want to suck blood. It's a natural feeling. A natural _want_ to feed."

"_Natural_?! You're telling me I should just suck the life out of anybody?!"

"Well, not _anybody_ necessarily." he looked out the alley across the street. "It all depends on taste."

"Taste?"

"Yup." his eyes followed a man who walked on the opposite side of the street. "That guy has an aura of distrustfulness. He won't go near anyone, living only close to those who can break his miles thick walls. Too bad that he's a nice guy and would die for a complete stranger if he had to."

"How…? How do you know that?"

"Just look at him. I can teach you the colors of auras later. On an off day when we don't work."

I looked over at the man who stopped for a second to stand under the cover of a buildings awning. The amazing thing was… colors flickered all around him. Colors of all kinds shining from his body like his own personal aurora borealis. It was beautiful, but I wondered if I would see this in every person now. I'd better stay away from large crowds if that's the case…

"That's… his aura?" I mumbled.

"Yes. He's not my type though." Roy said blandly.

"Your type? You're gay, aren't you…?" I replied just as bland.

"I mean blood type!"

I chuckled myself in such a long time, and then it just happened. I started laughing hysterically. Roy asked me why I was laughing, but I couldn't tell him. I'd try to speak, but it would just come out as laughter. I swear I've gone insane, or it's just gotten so stressful and confusing that I just needed to laugh. Chances are I would still hate Roy by the time I was done, but at the minute, I was too busy laughing my head off.

---

---

A/N: Ah, I hope you all like! I don't like it myself… Particularly not the ending. BUT! I hope that the next chapter will be better. I would have written more to this, but it's already on the third page, so I'll stop the chapter. Byes!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Vamp -- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, just so you know!

(A.N.: Hey! Thanks for reading, all! I'm so happy! 17 reviews for two chapters so far! I hope you all like this chapter just as much! So please enjoy!)

--

--

"Nnn…" I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling. I let out a soft sigh, and thought of all the things I had learned the night before.

--

_"So black means they have a deep hidden secret, blue is like a barrier between them and the world, red is a feeling of hate, pink is love towards someone…"_

_"Right." he smiled. "However, pink is a special color. If their love is strong enough, You'll see the others name near them. That's really rare though."_

_"Hmm… How came I can't see your aura?" I asked curiously._

_"Ah, I can't see yours either. Vampires can't see each other's aura, nor can they see their own." he sat on the other side of the couch._

_"Hnn… So that means you can instantly tell other vamps?" I asked._

_"Yeah. And that's where the 'vampires have no reflections in mirrors' myth comes from too."_

_"Nnn…" I mumbled, as my eyes began to droop, and the next thing I knew, I was asleep. _

--

Being a vampire didn't feel different. The drinking blood thing I'll have to adjust to… but other than that, it's not bad.

"Hey. You're awake?" I heard the familiar voice say, with a shut of a door.

I sat up and looked over the back of the couch. "Yeah." I mumbled, threw the blanket off myself, and stood up.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Not good." I scratched my head. "Your couch is hard as hell, Roy."

"Then you should've gone home." he replied bluntly.

I growled. "You're the one who invited me. What is that anyway?" I asked, looking around him at the brown paper bag that he set on his tiny black table.

"You didn't have to come! It was only an offer. And what's in here is a possible answer." He growled back.

"Answer to what?"

Roy didn't say anything, just looked over at me fiercely, seriousness stabbing out from his coal eyes. He stepped towards me and put his face near mine. I tried to back up, but I was stuck between him and the table. Jesus, was he going to--

"To our relationship!" he grinned, placing his forehead against mine.

"Wha-what relationship?!" I stammered out, blushing deeply.

He backed up and laughed. "Just kidding. It's just incase you can't get to someone or you just don't want to feed on humans."

"I _don't_ want to feed on people." I muttered through clenched teeth.

He poked my forehead and smiled. "Aw, isn't that cute? Pity on the humans."

"I _was_ a human! Like I'm going to feed on my own people!"

He chuckled and handed me the silver tablets. "Yeah, yeah. I was the same way before."

I scoffed and looked at the tablets. "And what do I do? Put them in water or what?"

"Yup." he replied bluntly and took other stuff out of the bag. I looked around him at the other stuff.

"What's all that stuff for?"

"Nnn…" was his only reply.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

He turned around, the goofy smile back on his face. "Maybe I'll pay all my attention on just you, if you do something that… _pleases_ me."

A blush covered my face. "A-Are y-you insane?! We're both guys!"

He pushed me against the table. "Does it look like I care?" he was still smiling.

"Y-You _are_ insane!"

He placed his forehead against my own again. "Bite me…"

"Wha…? Why?!"

"Because… It feels good… And I haven't had anyone do it for ages now…" he mumbled, looking down.

"I-I'm not going to-"

"Bite me, or I'll bite you." he looked back up, a fierce look in his coal black eyes.

"What?" I mumbled, looking at him in shock. "B-but-"

"Alright then…" he mumbled and placed his mouth against my neck.

"Ah…! N-No… please don't! Y-you'll make me pass out again, and I need to get home soon!"

He sighed. "You called last night…" he mumbled into my neck.

"I know I did." I sighed.

"And we don't work today."

"I know we don't. It's just I don't want anything happening to Al."

"Your brother is 'smart and sensible', so says you. So stop worrying… _Bite me. Take my blood_." his voice turned serious again.

I hesitated, then placed my growing fangs against the skin on his neck. I pressed down, and drew blood from his neck. The rusty taste, like a penny, filled my mouth quickly. I sucked and licked at the wound I had created, and I concentrated on it so, so much that Roy's soft groan sounded a million miles away. The blood subsided and I lifted my head, looking up into his black eyes. He smiled warmly and I felt the burn of a blush on my face. I felt the table shift, then noticed one of his hands touching the back of my head. He came closer and our lips crashed. I was so surprised, I tried to gasp, but that just allowed him entrance. He brought me down into a deep kiss and pushed himself against me. I struggled at first, but a darkness came over me, and I had no idea what happened during that time.

What seemed barely moments later, the dark subsided from sight and Roy was getting more… 'advanced' with this whole deal. My eyes widened and I pushed him off me as he began to roam down.

He looked at me curiously, now sitting across the (actually, rather small) kitchen on the floor.

"Wha… What do you think you were doing?!" I screamed.

He blushed and stood. "Nothing. Sorry…" he mumbled, his voice almost sounding hurt.

I felt something sweep through me, but I shook away the thought. No… I can't…

"I'm going now. To check on Al. See ya at work tomorrow." I mumbled, thinking he wouldn't hear it.

"Alright. Bye." a murmur came from another room as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door onto the street.

Dear lord, what have I got myself into?

--

--


	4. Chapter 4

-1Vamp -- Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own Full Metal Alchemist, but if I did, Ed would be making out with Roy, Al would have his body back… Hnn… Who would Al go.. Wi..th…O-M-G! JEAN! No! … A KITTY (a boy kitty)!!!! XD (I'm messed up!)

--

--

The next day at work was so awkward, our desks next to each other. And when our hands touched, and we both flinched, I got an inquisition from Hughes. Oh Lord, did _that _suck.

"Aw! Did something happen over your off day?" Hughes smiled mischievously.

"No! What the hell, Maes?! Why do you think we'd even talk?!"

"Oh, so that flinch, and that blush as just coincidental with your hands just touching?" his right eyebrow perked up.

"Shut up!" I argued.

"Oh! Lovers! Lovers!" he yelled out, making disgusting smacking noises that were supposed to represent kisses and hugging himself, spinning in the chair. Everyone in the room stared at Hughes, laughing.

I looked over at Roy, who was smirking happily. I wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Wasn't he upset by this? Didn't he care? Then I thought about it more as I felt a blush burn at my face. He…

"Aw! Look at the blush on his face! I'm right! Aren't I? Little Ed loves Roy!"

I was deep in thought now as the memories from last night rushed through me. I didn't even react to the 'little Ed' comment. All I could think about was that kiss and I…

"Hey!" I heard a voice that jolted me away from the memories. Right then I knew even my boss' voice wouldn't have brought me out, but… but _his_ did… Oh God… Could I really… Do I really…?

I felt his warm arms wrap around me, and his aroma overcome my senses.

"My Ed doesn't like that. Stop it Hughes." Roy said sternly, and what freaked me out more was not the fact that Roy had actually said that in front of all my other coworkers, creating a stunning silence, but what my eyes came upon was the aura around Maes.

He had black outlining his entire person (_a deep secret_), frayed with pink (_love_), and a now flared, bright purple… Purple… Purple is… jealousy! I saw that Roy had noticed this too and I felt him thinking of a way to show who he was jealous of. I didn't care really… But he got it. He knew how he was going to…

"Maes…" Roy said seriously. "Could I talk to you after work?"

"U-um… Sure…" Maes looked surprised, and looked over at the incoming boss. He sat quickly, and got back to work (everyone did).

--

Roy told me to wait, and watch as he talked to Maes after work had finished. Everyone rushed home (even the boss) and the offices were empty. The boss had even handed us the keys so he could go home. Told us to lock up.

I hid behind a desk, my curiosity greater than my guilt for spying on them, and for letting Roy do this just to find out what- no who- that purple flare was about.

"So Maes…" Roy muttered, leaning on a desk.

"What is it you want, Roy?" he asked, looking away.

Roy smiled and stood off the desk, coming closer to Maes. He took his face in his hands.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" He stuttered out, and tried to back out, but a desk was right behind him. I wondered if Roy did that on purpose, or was it coincidental that he always seemed to trap someone?

"Hnn… So who do you like? What's that jealousy for?" Roy looked down at him, face parallel to face.

"W-what are you talking about?! Jealousy? Get off me Roy!" he squirmed beneath the other.

I watched so silently, watched Maes aura and I saw, beneath the pink, was a deep, deep red that was growing as Roy advanced more with the same question.

"Who do you love? Answer me!" his voice started to get louder.

"Roy! Leave me alone!" he cried.

And I snapped. I wasn't watching his aura anymore. I couldn't let Roy continue with this… I jumped out from behind the desk and pushed Roy away from Maes.

"Roy! Stop it! That's… enough…!" I said, loud at first, but getting soft in a matter of seconds, and I looked back at Maes, and that's when I saw it…

It was something that Roy said had been so rare. So rare that I'd probably never see it in my lifetime. But here I was, staring at my own name floating in the pink of Maes aura. I wondered how he could bring himself to love me that much. We're only friends, right? This is some kind of mistake, isn't it? This is…

I stopped thinking when Maes hugged me tightly, and I heard him whisper a sad 'thank you' in my ear. I stood there as the thoughts came back. Oh god… He really loves me doesn't he? How do I… No, how _can_ I reject him? I mean… He's been my best friend… for years. And he loves me like _that_? But then again, did he expect me to love him back like that? Now that I think about it, he wasn't too shocked when I blushed over Roy… He laughed and made fun of me! What kind of friend would not say anything about my (maybe -Not that I think I am…-) being gay?! Oh God… It's so obvious now.

_"Hey Ed! Merry Christmas!" he called happily and shoved a wrapped box towards me._

_"Maes?! Jeez man…" I knew I was blushing now. "You didn't have to-"_

_"No, no! I wanted to Ed. Really."_

_"But should I get-"_

_"No, don't get me anything! I don't want anything."_

At that time I thought he was just being friendly, in the spirit of giving and all that junk, but then… He got me more. He got me things for no reason and he constantly asked me over to dinner, to hang out in bars and such… How could I have not noticed those looks…? Jesus Christ… I've got to be the densest person alive.

"Ed…" came another whisper by him and I snapped out of the memories, the thoughts. The first thing I noticed was that Roy was gone.

"Yeah Maes?" I replied, still caught in his embrace.

"Ed… I…" he mumbled and I felt it. I felt the tears that slid down his cheeks that touched mine. I felt the love emanated from him, the pink of his aura glowing all around us. My name was floating around me. I felt… like I was going to cry too. Not for love… but for the rejection of such a strong love. How will I do it…?

"Ed I! I… I love you Ed… Oh god Ed… I love you so much!" He said as I felt more of his tears wet my face.

"Maes…" I mumbled in response. What am I supposed to say… but… "I'm sorry, I-"

He backed away and let go of me. "No… don't. I know you don't like me that way. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"I knew already. Moments before you confessed Maes."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?"

My eyes widened, and I knew I shouldn't have said that. I can't say stuff like that! He'll think I'm insane if I say 'I'm a vampire and can see auras'! I turned around, and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Maes. I can only think of you as a friend… I really am sorry." I mumbled and ran out of the building.

"So. What happened?" he asked me and I flinched, not knowing he was there.

"Nothing. Go away Roy. I don't want to bother with you now…" I felt the tears streaming down my face now as I started to run down the dark street.

Maes… I'm so… I'm so sorry Maes… I do care… but, I just can't… I'm sorry… Because I think I love…


	5. Chapter 5

-1Vamp -- Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist!

--

--

I stood in front of our door. I stared at out home, wondering if I should enter the place that is supposed to be a place of comfort. But what if I want to bite Alphonse again? Can I handle that urge…? Oh wait… the tablets Roy gave me! No, no… I didn't grab them in all the- Ah, well, you could say 'excitement'…

"Brother!" a voice called to me happily and I put on a smile, turning to my approaching younger brother.

"Hey." I reply, watching the colors of his aura swirl around him.

"Why are you just standing here? Let's go in. About to start dinner." he smiled and opened the door, shifting the bags in his hands from on arm to the other.

I took the bags out of his arms so he could easily open the door and we stepped inside. I looked out the window at the sun that hadn't yet dipped beneath the horizon. The light emitting from it was soft, thanks to the storm clouds that were about to envelop it. I sighed as a roll of thunder came from the darkening clouds.

"Eep!" I heard my brother yelp at the sound of the thunder.

I turned in surprise as my brother clung to my arm, but then smiled. "Come on, Al! You seriously can't _still_ be afraid of thunder, can you?" I chuckled.

"Shut up Ed…! You know I don't like it, and I never will!" he whined and I just laughed more.

As we went on with our night, through dinner and such, I forgot for a moment the world outside these walls. I regretted the feeling I had earlier about entering here. I regretted it, because in this house, I forgot all urges to feed… I forgot I was a vampire all the same…

--

The next day at work was so unpleasant. Maes wasn't even there, Roy gave me the silent treatment, and everyone else was interrogating me about the night before.

"What did Roy say to Hughes?" they asked frantically, like women who wanted the latest gossip, they horded me with questions. Most of them about Roy…

"Look!" I yelled, "If you want the answers, ask Roy, not ME!"

"Hey! What's all this racket about?!" the bosses voice came.

They stood silent for a second like deer stuck in the headlights, and then rushed to their desks, writing fiercely. Our boss entered the room, looking over his silent workers in the maze of desks. We were all oh-so quiet except for the scratching of pens and pencils on paper. He turned, grumbling, and walked back into his office.

It seemed like years before the day filled with questions ended, and I rushed out of the door, the first one free from work. I knew exactly where I was going…

--

"Hello?" came his soft voice from behind the door. "Who's there?"

His voice sounded timid and sad, so different from normal. I almost ran away, but I couldn't…

"Me… It's me Maes, open up."

Silence…

"Maes, open the door…"

The door creaked open just slightly. I waited, staring oddly at the door, waiting for it to open as I heard a sort of clunking noise. Finally, I just pushed the door open, and he was gone. I sighed as I went up the stairs. I bust through his bedroom door.

"Maes…!" I called softly.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Ed. What's up?"

"Look Maes… I'm sorry I don't…" I sighed. "Come to work at least! I can't love you like that and I'm sorry, but I love you like a friend! I won't… I won't let you sulk over this…!" I stepped forward towards him.

He was silent for a moment, but as I opened my mouth to talk he spoke.

"Do you… love Roy?" he blurted out.

"My mouth stayed open in a slack jaw like fashion as if to say, 'what the fuck?! Why are you asking me that?'

"Well?" he persisted.

"I…" I my hands together and started to wring my fingers nervously.

"You?"

"I-I… don't… really know…" I mumbled, looking to the floor.

"Don't be wishy-washy Ed…"

"I don't know!" I argued. "What would you do if I did?!"

"I'd wish…"

"W-wish?"

"Wish for you to be happy with him… All I want is for you to be happy, and smile."

I felt tears well at the corners of my eyes. "Oh God Maes… I think I love Roy…" I broke down and fell to my knees. He embraced me, a sad smile upon his face…

--

I walked out of Maes house, feeling my cheeks, hoping they weren't as red as they felt.

"What's up?" I looked to the origin of the voice.

"So you're finally talking to me?" I smirked.

"Oh yes, Shrimpy. I'm talking to you!"

"Shrimpy?!" I cried out. "Who are you calling so small they couldn't feed a bug for a day?! I'll rip off your legs and--"

"Shush!" he smiled, covering my mouth with his warm hand.

Then…

That warmth… Warmth coming from his blood… My fangs grow in my mouth and I feel and overwhelming desire to feed.

"Ngh… Roy…" I mumble from beneath his hand, resisting the urge to bite down on his finger and drink from there.

"Hm?" he teases me. "Oh, if little shorty wants some blood, he'll have to beg!"

"Please… Roy… I…"

"Oh, come on! Grunting like that won't get you there! Sexier…!"

"Nnn… Roy… please lemme taste you…" I whisper into his hand.

He smiles and takes his hand away she reveals his neck. I move up and bite down harshly. He twitches in momentary pain, but stays still as I lap up the remaining blood and lick at the wound until the crimson liquid stops flowing…

"Ahh… Roy…" I mumbled in a moment of ecstasy, "Roy, you taste so damn good…"

"So do you love, so do you." he mumbled, a smile on his face, expecting me to lash out at the 'love' statement, but my mind was going haywire I think, and I mumbled something I may regret…

"Love… Roy… I love you…!"

--

--

A/N: Ha-ha! End of chapter!! Hope you had fun… With all the yaoi-ness! Lol. Thanks for reading everyone! Review please!!!

(P.S.: Sorry if you're one of the people who like M rated yaoi, but I just CAN'T write that good XD if that's what you consider good So, this fic will probably always be T. :sweatdrop:)


	6. Chapter 6

-1Vamp -- Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or it'd be a yaoi anime.

--

--

"E-Ed?" he stuttered in complete surprise. "A-are you o-okay?!"

He put his hand on my forehead and I leaned into it.

"I'm completely fine, stupid." I mumbled, and he smiled.

I think I may be completely delusional now… because of Maes… and Roy… and all those bastards at work… All those damned questions. Roy embraced me as we stood in the street, a light snowfall occurring as we stood. Wind began to lash against my back, and, coatless, I clung tighter to Roy's warmth. Oh, Lord was he warm… So warm, I myself felt oh-so cold inside, as if an icicle had stabbed me through the heart and invaded all my veins.

"Ed… Do you want to come to my place? Or I could take you home?" he offered.

"You should come meet Alphonse." I mumbled. "He says he'd like to get to know you better."

"Hnn…" he chuckled. I could hear it echo in his chest. "Is that so? I guess I'll come over then…"

He let go of his embrace slowly, and took my hand, leading me down the street to my own home…

--

"Hey Al!" I called inside the house, letting go of Roy's hand.

I looked around curiously. Where is he? "Al? Alphonse?" I called, looking into another room.

I looked at Roy and shrugged. I led him into the small living room and sat on the couch.

"I wonder where he is…" I mumbled, worried.

Roy smiled at me. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's fine."

I gave a weak smile to him and stood, looking out the window. "I'm going to look about the house again."

Roy sighed, and I ignored it. I even went up to the attic, and the roof. Two places I've found him recently.

"HE ISN'T HERE!" I cried out in anxiety. "Where could he be?!" I rushed down the stairs, loud clacks of my boots against the wood.

"Shh… Settle Ed…" Roy said quietly and stood before me. "Come on. If you want we'll go out and look for him at the store and such."

I looked away. "No… I'm probably over reacting… Sorry… it's just…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Roy looked at me. I know he did, even though he wasn't even in my peripheral vision at this point. I could feel his curious eyes burning through me. I looked up into his coal eyes. They swallowed me up into the darkness and the events reoccurred in my mind.

_"Mom…?" my voice rung out in the empty home. Hell, it rung out in my head…_

"Ed…?" I heard his voice call like it was a million miles away. Then the opening and closing of a door.

"Oh my god! Ed! What happened to Ed?!" I heard his voice.

"Oh Al…" I murmured. "You're here… I was… worried…" I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw, despite the light above me, was Roy and Al hovering over me, worried looks on their faces. I laughed.

"Oh God, Ed…!" Al cried softly, tears coming to his eyes as he hugged me. I barely felt it for a second, but then his warmth overtook me.

"Hnn… Sorry Al. Didn't mean to scare you." I laughed lightly. All this… felt like a mere dream… Would I wake up to a normal life? Would this all be different? This felt so unreal… So how could it be reality?

"You better not do that again…" he whispered sadly in my ear and let me go to the softness of the couch.

"Alright Al… Sorry." I chuckled, sitting up slowly.

"Are you okay Ed?" Roy asked gently.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

I saw Al rush into our tiny kitchen and the running of water. He came back in with a cup of water, handing it to me. I chugged it down and handed it back.

"Thanks Al. Sorry for all this…" I apologized, standing up.

"Ed… Do you think you should be standing up already?"

"I'm fine Al. Anyways, this is Roy Mustang. The one from work you said you wanted to meet."

He looked surprised for a second then smiled. "Oh! Hello! It's nice to meet you! It's always nice to meet Ed's friends from work." he held out his hand.

Roy shook it and agreed that it was nice to meet as well. He smiled brightly, acting very different from normal. I wondered if he would actually say anything about it to Al. Oh god, I hope not. Seriously Roy… Please. I don't need my brother to hate me… Well, it's not that he would hate me, it would just be awkward.

"I'll make Ed happy, Al. Don't worry!" Roy smiled, oblivious to what he just said. Or maybe not… Oh God… My life is over!!

"Huh?" Al looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I l--"

"HE MEANS NOTHING!" I yelled, jumping up and covering his mouth.

"Ed? What's up with you today?" Al asked, looking at me oddly, struggling to keep Roy from talking…

"N-Noth-- Whoa! Ahh!" I fell… in the most horrible position.

Roy was sprawled on the floor and my head was resting on his chest. Our legs were tangled together and a deep blush burned on my cheeks. Al looked at us oddly.

"Oh! I know what's going on here! Ed…!" Al complained, staring down at us.

I had hoped he was completely, utterly dense… But I should've known better than that…

I sat up quickly and untangled myself from Roy. I backed away across the floor as far as I could get, Al laughing, Roy smiling. Jesus… Kill me now…! I was standing now, running up the stairs to the place I had been to previously. The only place I could maybe, possibly, fathom they wouldn't find me. I was climbing through the window… I felt and heard the grit of the roof tiles under me.

"Ed…!" I heard their calls, but ignored it all. I wasn't making a noise. Maybe they won't find me…

Nevermind.

I heard the window open behind me, and someone climb out.

"Ed… Why'd you run away?" he sat beside me.

I didn't respond.

"Come on Ed…" he prodded.

"I don't know Al! I… I guess I thought… thought you'd hate me or something…" Great, now I sound stupid.

"I wouldn't hate you for loving Roy…" Al said sympathetically.

"I know you wouldn't.. but… Ugh… I have no idea what I'm saying… Sorry Al…"

"Ed… you're so odd…" Al smiled, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

I love you Al.

--

--

A/N: and not in that elricest way! Lol Hope you like the sixth chapter. AL KNOWS! Heehee. It doesn't surprise me. I was going to have him say something dense, but I know Al isn't THAT stupid. I think I made Roy a little stupid… Nah. He's just evil. Ha-ha. Oh well, see ya all later!!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Vamp -- Chapter 7

Disclaimer: HOMG! I don't own FMA… Nyah… I wish I owned at least Roy.

--

--

The next day was another off day. Al told me to go spend time with Roy, and he asked so pleadingly, I couldn't refuse.

So there I stood, in front of his door without invitation. I wanted to turn, to run, but I stood there. I couldn't bring myself back home, or Al would take me here again, and I couldn't go the Maes… I felt too bad about it.

I knocked on the dark, wooden door of his home. I heard noises turn off inside, and footsteps to the door. I contemplated running, but stayed put. The door handle turned, and the door crept open. I saw him peek from behind the door with tired eyes.

"Hey Ed." he mumbled, opening the door.

I blushed at the way he looked. He stood there, with no shame I might add, in black boxers. That's it. Only his boxers, smiling.

"Aw, how cute." he murmured, his voice sounding slurred and dazed. "You're blushing, love."

"Love? What the hell are you talking about Roy? Let me in, and make yourself decent, stupid." I said, pushing past him.

He smiled and followed me inside, closing the door behind me.

"What do you want Ed?" he asked, his voice and eyes still dazed.

I sat on his couch. "Al made me come."

"Ohh, fun fun, then!" he laughed, and sat on the couch next to me.

"Are you drunk or something Roy?"

"No, just tired." he replied. "Want anything from the kitchen?" he asked, standing up and walking to the white room that was the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine…" I mumbled, watching him.

Damn, doesn't he have any shame? Walking around like _that_? Doesn't he realize how embarrassing that is? Probably not… He's so lame. He sat next to me on the couch, putting his arm around me. I looked at his drink.

"Whiskey? This early in the morning?"

"It's not whiskey." he denied.

"Then what is it?"

"Whiskey." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Ugh! Get _off_ of me!" I pushed at him. Damn, he's strong…. He didn't even spill his drink!

"Aw, you're so cute when you're flustered!" he cried out, putting his drink down and wrapping his arms around me.

"Roy! Lemme go!" I cried out, pushing at him. I could feel a deep blush burning at my cheeks.

And then a knock at the door. Roy look over curiously. "Ah, Maybe it's your brother." he smiles happily and grabs his glass as he answers the door.

"PUT ON SOME PANTS!" I scream at him as he turns the knob and opens it.

"ROY!!!" A females voice called, and jumped at him, bringing him to the floor.

"RIZA?! Ow! Ugh! C'mon, get offa me!" he cried out.

"Aww, Roy!" she stood up, a sweet smile on her face.

"God… What're you doing here Riza?" He asked, and I could only stare in shock. The blonde haired girl looked over at me.

"Aw, how cute Roy. Another boy toy?" She smiled at me.

"B-boy toy?!" I asked.

She giggled.

"Riza, stop it." Roy demanded.

"Sorry Roy." she apologized. "So… When are you coming back to our clan?"

"Never Riza. Go away. I don't want to see you anymore."

"But--"

"No buts… I'm not going back. Now get out. Have fun with Jean." He pushed at her gently, but enough to get her out, then shut the door. "Fuck…" he mumbled.

"Wha-What was all that about?! And what did she mean 'another boy toy?' What the hell?!" I stood.

"She's only saying that to get you riled Ed. Don't worry about it. You can leave if you want. I'm not in a good mood anymore." he put down the last of his whiskey, then went in his room. Seconds later he came out fully dressed.

"Hnn…?" I watched him grab a coat.

"Stay here or go home Ed. Your call. I'm going for a walk." he mumbled, closing the door forcefully. I flinched at the loudness of the closing door.

He's right… He's _not_ in a good mood anymore…

--

Needless to state, I stayed there, because I couldn't go back home. I'd just be forced back somehow. So I stayed there, sipping a glass of water, deep in my own thoughts.

_So what was the clan thing about? Had really mentioned the boy toy thing to get me riled? And who's Jean? Why was that woman Riza so eager to have him back at the clan? Is there clans of vampires around or something? _I sighed. _I dunno…_

The door opened slowly. "Ed?"

I stood and went over to the door. "Welcome back Roy." I mumbled, opening it all the way. It felt weird opening the door to his home. Although it kind of gave me a feeling that I lived here… That I was supposed to be here… Roy… I won't bombard you with questions, don't worry.

_'That's nice to know…'_ I thought I heard his voice in my head. I blushed slightly, stepping back from the door and then closing it as he came in.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah." he smiled at me with those perfect, white teeth. The blush at my face just burned even more.

"T-That's good…" I looked away, rubbing at my cheeks as if that'll take away the blush.

Then I heard his footsteps near, and his warm hands touch my face. I look back up, and his face is so near mine, I blush even deeper.

"Stop blushing…" he mumbles. "Sure, it's cute, but all your blood is in your face. I need it in your neck…"

"R-Roy? Y-You're not going t-to…"

"Of course I am…" he whispered and kissed me on the lips.

"R-Roy…" I started as he broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. "D-Don't… My brother…"

"You're brother isn't going to burst in," he kissed my neck again, this time I felt his fangs grazes my skin, "or anything. He's at the store talking happily to Hughes and our other coworkers… Apparently, Breida is having a party tonight."

"Ngh… But Roy…"

"Shut up Ed…" he mumbled, and surprisingly, I couldn't bear to talk anymore. Not that the fact that now his fangs were pressing into me, but that I just didn't want to talk or argue anymore after he said that…

As the pain struck through me as he broke skin, my hands tangled tightly in his hair. I could've sworn I moaned during the pain, but I chose to just blatantly ignore that. I felt his tongue against my skin, lapping up the blood, and sucking at it until the wound stopped bleeding. And for some reason, I felt so good inside, despite the loss of blood. Despite being this kind of being, I felt so good where I was. I can't explain it as Roy kisses me, and I can taste the rustiness of my own blood.

"Roy…" I moan out through the kiss.

"Hnn… You're… not fainting." he chuckled between a kiss.

"Shut up…" I mumble.

"I kinda… want you to faint now…" he smiled mischievously.

"Why? You gunna rape me while I'm out?" I stop the kisses, putting my forehead against his, still tugging at his hair.

He chuckled again. "Maaaybe…"

"Jesus… Now I'm going to be afraid to sleep at night for fear of being raped. Thanks Roy." I laughed.

"No problem love…" he kissed at my neck.

"Ugh, stop calling me love! I sound like…" I stopped talking for a second as he nibbled at a sensitive spot on my neck. "ah… a-a girl… It's… ngh… c-creepy…"

"But you have the long hair like a girl…" he whispered into my ear, then nibbled at that.

"Oh-- Ah…" I moaned out as he continued on my ear. "S-Shut up…"

"Seriously…" He stops, but keeps his head by my ear. "Why _is_ your hair so long…? Why don't you get it cut?"

"Hnn…"

"Ed?" he looked at me. I looked away. "Ed… Are you okay?"

He looked at me curiously, and I couldn't help it… Whatever… I'll tell him. He'd probably as my brother anyway…

"Well…" I started…

--

--

A/N: MUHAHAHA! A CLIFFHANGER! XD Niiice. Yeah. Okay! Yeah. You all probably know what he's going to say anyway, so what does this claffhanger matter?!?!!? sob I feel stupid now. Lol. And about to break four pages. The longest chapter yet! Ha-ha! Ah well… Tear jerker next folks! grab you tissues! lol, jk… My wiritng sucks so much… I can't put enough emotion into it… blah. Okay, whatever. See ya at chapter eight:::I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!::: (yeah! Lol…) P.s: ALSO! Anon reviews are allowed now! Sorry all for that inconvienience! I thought it was default:seat drop: REALLY sorry. I'm just dense like that… sorry, sorry… I'll make chapter eight even better than the rest for payment if I can lol sorry again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X.X


	8. Chapter 8

-1Vamp -- Chapter Eight

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA, you should know by now I'm not smart enough to come up with that awesome of a story idea! XD

--

--

"_Mom…?" I asked with a quiet, fearful voice. Al was standing behind me. I fell to the floor next to her. Blood was seeping out of the corner of her mouth… It was a horrible sight… Al…_

_"Mother…?" he asked himself, quickly falling to the ground beside me. "Mom!" he screamed, or at least I think he tried. It only came out as a harsh whisper._

_I looked over at Al. "Al… Go get Pinako!" I demanded, staying next to my mother._

_He ran, and I placed my hand against her skin. She was cold… Too cold. "Oh god…" was all I could murmur out as Pinako, Winry, and Al came rushing in. I could've sworn it had only been a few seconds, but my sense of time must have been off, because before I know it, I'm standing beside a grave. I read the tombstone over and over…_

_However, no tears came…I couldn't cry for my own mother… God, am I messed up? Al cried, but soon stopped as the people drained away from the grave._

_"Ed… Why wasn't Dad here?" He asked gently._

_"Because he hates us, Al…" was my saddened response. Part of me really wanted him there; the other part wished he would burn in hell._

_"But--! But… we tried… right…?" he started aloud, and then his voice went soft very quick. _

_"Yeah… I guess we tried." I mumbled…_

"I haven't really thought about cutting my hair since then. I guess I just never felt like it. Almost like counting years since then…"

"Ed… I'm sorry…" he murmured, sadness impacting his voice.

"No, that's alright. It has to have been seven or so years ago. I'm pretty much over it." I laughed a little.

"Have you been back there since then?" he asked, his coal eyes looking over me.

"No… Well, once. But that was five years ago. We haven't been back since." I smiled at him a little, but it faded as I looked into his serious eyes.

"Why not Ed? You should go…" he said. I could've sworn I heard sadness in his voice…

"I don't know… I guess it would be irresponsible to say that I just didn't have the time…" I looked away, but I still felt his eyes burning on me.

"Next weekend Ed… We'll go see your mom." I looked back up at him, and he was smiling.

I just sat with my eyes widened. I watched him smile brilliantly, and I found myself not being able to refuse. Like I said before, I'm in deep. I smiled as well. "Alright… We'll go next weekend." I mumbled, looking back down.

I felt his arms embrace me, a strong grasp. I closed my eyes and just listened to his breathing, feeling his warmth. I didn't want to leave that spot, I never wanted to leave his arms…

Then came the gentle rapping at the door. I heard Roy sigh, and he let me go, a sudden rush of cold coming over my body. I listened to the door opening, and a familiar voice saying a cheery hello.

"Oh, Hey Al. You want Ed back?" Roy asked happily.

"Oh no. I was just coming to see if you'd like to come over to dinner tonight Roy?" I looked over the couch at Al. I couldn't help but smile too, seeing his happy aura float all around him. It was actually somewhat cute in a way.

"Oh. Sure. Ed and I have something to discuss with you anyways."

"Hnn?" he looked confused for a second, and then smiled again. "Oh, alright. Come at six, I should have everything done."

"Do you want us to help?" I stood, looking over at him.

"No, no. That's alright." he smiled, and left.

I watched as Roy turned to me. "Well," he said, a smile on his face. "Better get ready!" he turned, and walked into his room.

I sat back down on the couch, thinking what I had told him over again. Mom… I looked up at the ceiling. It felt so vast, so lonely… Maybe it wanted to be with the floor, but the walls kept them from being together. Hnn… Why was life always like that? The ones loved taken away from you; separated from you. My eyes widened, and I looked down to the floor. Would Roy and I end up like the floor and the ceiling?

Could Roy or I die, and we'd be separated, one of us left alone, to face the world without the other? I don't know if I could deal with that…! If Roy died… If I had to live without him… What _would_ I do? Would I… kill myself? I-I… Dear lord… I… I don't know…

"Ed?" I jolted out of my thoughts. I felt wetness on my cheeks… Did I…? "Ed…? Why are you crying?!" he asked quickly, rushing over to me, dropping clothes on the floor.

I wiped away the tears. "No, no. I'm fine. Sorry Roy…"

He looked at me worried. "Why were you crying Ed? That's not like you…" he sat next to me, and I looked into his eyes. I thought those thoughts again… I can imagine him lying there, dead… Blood dripping out his mouth like my mother… Roy…

I'm clinging tightly to his shirt. The tears are coming back, and I don't understand… Why am I having such morbid thoughts?! Why do I imagine him dying? Do I really love him?! I'm horrible… I'm such a horrible person!

"Ed…" he hugged me lightly. "Shh… What're you crying about…?"

"Don't…" I found myself talking without my minds consent. "Don't ever leave me Roy… Don't leave me…! Roy… D-don't…"

He hugged me tighter, and I clung to him even more. "I won't leave you Ed… Shh… I'll never leave…"

Despite his words, I still kept a grip on his shirt, never wanting him to leave… Never… However, all things come to an end. Roy let me go, and I wiped away any stray tears. I felt embarrassed that I had just broken down like that in front of him; started crying with no apparent reason… Ugh…

"Come on," he said softly, holding his hand out to me. "Let's go. Al will be worried if we don't show up."

I took his hand, and we walked to my house. I paid no attention to the people who stared, made disgusting faces, or gestures to their kids to 'stay away from the sinners'. It sucked that many of the people in this town were religious, but right now… I could care less. I love Roy with all my heart and soul, and I'll never let him go.

Even if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. I don't care if in this dream, my mother has died or my father left Al and me. I don't care about all the bad things in this dream. I have Al… And I have Roy… And that's all that matters… I love them… Both, so much.

_--_

_--_

A/N: AUGH! I gotta get to school. But I finally finished it, gotta go, byes!!!!!!!! and I thought I never would, HAHA!!! Oh, crap, leaving nooooow!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

-1Vamp -- Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Figure it for yourself! Do I seem like Arakawa-Sama?! Noooo…

--

--

"Ed!" he jumped up happily from his chair and hugged me.

"Oof…!" I grunted as he collided with me, and I laughed. "Hey Al. Why're you so happy?"

He let me go and shrugged, that familiar smile on his face. All I could do was smile back.

"Well, food'll be done in a few moments. Do you like steak, Roy?"

"Yeah, sure." Roy smiled lightly.

Al just nodded, and went back into the kitchen. Roy leaned, whispering into my ear.

"What's steak?"

…

"What do you mean 'what's steak'?!" I growled quietly, not wanting Al to over hear and think something's wrong.

"I've never heard of it." he shrugged. "Well? What is it?"

I put my face in my hands. "What the hell, Roy…? How could you have never heard of steak?"

"I just haven't! I wasn't raised in a place that had steak, jeez Ed." He mumbled.

I looked over at him oddly. Al came in, a confused gleam in his eyes as he looked at us.

"You guys okay?" he tilted his head a little as he looked at us. Aw… He looked so cute… I shook my head, and then nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine Al." I smiled. He smiled back and informed us that the food was done.

--

Dinner went through, without _much_ incident. The only problem was Roy's outburst when he had finally tasted it.

_"Oh my god! This is really good!" he smiled goofily. All I could do was sigh, and lay my head down on the table, feeling embarrassed as ever. Al just thanked him, smiling._

Now we sat, Al and Roy chatting away about things. I didn't really pay attention, I was more in a place of my own, in my mind; in my thoughts. Of course, I never really thought about _what_ I was thinking. Just thinking, and then…

"Al… There's something I want to ask you about…" Roy said calmly, and the mood in the air seemed to change almost instantly.

I looked over at them, and I couldn't just act zoned out.

"What is it?" Al asked, the smile fading, and his tone becoming curious.

"Ed and I both think that maybe sometime soon… You guys should visit your mother's grave." Roy smiled a bit.

Al looked shocked. "Ed… agrees with that?"

I nodded, and closed my eyes, trying to seem uninterested. I remember Al had asked me quite a while ago to go back home, but I replied hastily with 'there is no home there for us any more.' I feel bad about it now, but I guess it's that sort of thing where you said it, and you can never unsay it, and feel even worse when you apologize.

Al smiled, even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew he did, because I heard him stand. He came over and hugged me. I just smiled and let him hug me.

"Thank you Ed." he whispered. I think I laughed a little.

This night went on as normal after that, but when Roy said it was getting late, and he had to go…

"Ed, why don't you go to Roy's house? You have work off for the next week, don't you?" Al smiled, happy as can be. Too happy… It's evil…!

"Ugh, you're--"

"That's a great idea Ed, come on!" Roy was happy too! Jesus, was I the only person who _was not_ freaking happy about this?!

However, despite my protests, which weren't much because I couldn't think of a good argument, I was forced out the door with Roy. I grumbled, angry at first, but then it hit me…

Why did Al want me to leave so eagerly?

--

--

A/N: Ugh, I'm sorry this is so short, but I don't really know what to do after this! Augh… Hopefully this isn't going to mess it up:sweat drop: Anyways, it's 6:16 in the morning, and no one's reviewing any more! C'mon guys! I LIVE off reviews! But those of you who always do, I thank you:happiness: But I can't forget the others who only do it once or twice, because they help too, so thank you everyone who brings up my reviews. Oh, and also (God, I ramble too much, lol) The first chapter is out for the sequel of Look Alike Love, if anyone read it. Well, buh byes for now!


	10. Chapter 10

-1Vamp -- Chapter 10

Disclaimer: OMFG! WE'RE AT CHAPTER 10! Oh… wait… ha-ha… that's… not what I was supposed to say, was it? Heehee, okay. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, the fighting panties do! CHYA!

A/N: Ah… Pojo-chan! Yeah, she asked where the heck do Roy and Ed work, and I wondered myself there for awhile. I'm still not sure, so yeah. :sweat drop: sorry for my incompetence on this info! lol I'm guessing just a run of the mill desk job. :shrug: I don't really know, and never thought too in depth about it. Just, make up some job you think would fit it, and stick it in there! Lol sorry!)

--

--

"Seriously Roy," I started to ask him on the way to his house. "how could you not know what steak is?"

"What IS it from?" he asked, looking curiously at me. It wasn't an act.

I sighed. "From a cow…" I mumbled under my breath. "Were you afraid of trying new foods or something?"

"Ah, nah…" He smiled, chuckling softly.

"Then what is it?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I… Well, I didn't get out much as a child. Nor did I eat such food, hell, barely any at all. I was sheltered by poor 'parents'," he said parents in such a way to imply that he either hated them, or they weren't really his parents, "all my life. Not only us, but our clan was rather poor as well." He smiled, despite all he said.

"Ah… I'm… sorry…" I looked to the ground, feeling bad now. He ruffled my hair, and I looked up.

"Don't worry, you didn't know." he smiled, and stuck his hands in his pockets. His smile may have been nice, but his eyes… glowed with something I couldn't comprehend.

--

We got to his house, and I still pushed away the subject of Al wanting me to leave. Maybe he just cared about me and Roy being together? I doubt it… Oh well, for now, because I'm thinking of the clans. After a few seconds of silence in his house, I find the courage to ask.

"So… how is your clan now? Are they still poor, or…" I left it off to imply a something else I couldn't think of.

"They're the richest and most powerful clan in the city. Their filthy fingers wormed their way into the mafia, the army, the government even." he answered blandly, getting out a small glass and pouring whiskey within it.

"Wow… that's… great, I guess." I mumbled, watching him sit down with me on the couch and sip at his drink, eyes half lidded.

I watched his eyes drift over to me, and I just looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked. For some reason, my heart was beating faster, and my question came out all shaky.

He set his glass down, it making a 'tink' noise against the wood, and he moved slowly. No… It had to be fast, or I would've done something. Time had gone faster and I was stuck in a 'slow-mo' situation. The next thing I know, he's on top of me and biting gently at my neck. A blush rises on my face, burning fiercely, as I feel his lips against my skin.

"A-ah… Roy, stop…" I mumbled.

No response, so I push at him.

"Roy!" I cry, and he finally looks up at me.

"Hnn?" he 'asks.'

"What's wrong with you? Did I ask something I shouldn't have?" I looked down at him.

He mumbled again, and laid down, his head on my chest. I smiled softly and stroked his pitch black hair. "What's wrong?" I ask again, gently.

"I don't like my clan. I don't want to go back, but they keep bothering me like the other day, and getting into my personal life to--" he stopped talking.

"To?" I pressed on, and he closed his eyes.

"To nothing. Forget I even said it…" he mumbled and his head moved as if he was trying to snuggle even more into me.

I growled a little at the sudden drop off of information and started tickling his sides fiercely. "TO?" I demanded.

His eyes flashed open and he screeched, falling off the couch. I followed his to the floor and kept on his sides, demanding an answer. He grasped my wrists and over powered me, flipping me onto the ground now.

"Stop, or I'll molest you right here, right now. You'll go home to your brother to tell him you're no longer a virgin!" he smirked mischievously as he said this and all I could do is blush.

"Oh shut up!" I argued back, smirking myself. "Your dick is probably too small!"

"Oh, really? And you're probably not so big either, I mean, you're short in height, so you're probably small down there as well." he smiled evilly and kissed me deeply, feeling his tongue protruding my mouth as he held me down by the wrists.

I kissed back in a moment of passion and blushed deeply as we broke away from each other, my amber meeting his black. Silence screamed in the room between us, then we both smiled, and laughed.

--

"What time is it, Roy?" I asked, yawning a bit as I played with his black hair.

"I'm not telling, or you'll go to sleep on me." he smiled up at me.

By now we were sitting around at God knows what hour watching horror, comedy, romance, and fantasy movies. I have no clue how we got into it. I guess it was because after our laughing fit, I saw how many movies he had, all in genre alphabetical order. OCD much?

"Ugh, for the last freaking time Roy, I'm not going to sleep if you tell me what ungodly hour it is."

"Fine." he scoffed. "It's six."

"Six? Six pm? That's it?"

"No, Six am, of course." he mumbled, and I closed my eyes.

I felt a tugging at my ear, and opened an eye. "What?!"

"YOU'RE FALLING ASLEEP ON ME!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

There was silence, and we laughed again. A banging was heard on the door.

"BE QUIET!" we heard echo through the wooden door.

We laughed even harder, but I placed my finger over Roy's mouth as I settled down.

"We really should be quieter, people are sleeping still." I smiled gently, and started to laugh again (though quieter) as he bit softly on my finger.

After a few seconds he let go, and I wiped my finger on my jeans. "That's gross." I teased, actually not minding it one bit.

"Aw, but so tasty. Like popcorn." he smiled, knowing we had popcorn only an hour ago.

"Really…" I made my voice give off a fake intrigued sound.

"Really." he confirmed and smiled.

That was the last word he said as he turned his head back to the TV, it laid against my chest. In moments, he himself was asleep, I could tell from his slowed breathing and almost like a heavier weight had set in. I chuckled and closed my eyes, finally able to sleep myself now…

--

--

A/N: Okay, that was a crappy chapter :sweat drop: sorry about that. Don't like this one much, lol. Although I hope all of you did!!! Well, that's it for now, see ya at the next chap!


	11. Chapter 11

-1Vamp -- Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: You should know by now, shouldn't ya?

--

--

The next morning my rude awakening was a horny Roy. I pushed him off, onto the floor and sat up.

"What the hell Roy?!" I screamed, wiping my mouth off.

"Aw… Just like you to wake up and ruin the fun." He smirked. Bastard…

"No, I just don't want to be molested in my sleep!" I growled and stood, delivering a soft, yet swift kick to his side, striding past.

He grunted as this soft blow impacted him and he just smiled up at me.

"Ooh, _strong_…!" he teased me with that smile.

"Augh, shut up!" I growled going into his kitchen and pouring myself some water.

As I sipped at the small glass, I felt warm arms wrap around me. "Hnn…" I murmured, leaning into him.

"Roy?" I ventured.

"Hnn? What is it, Ed?"

"Um… Why do you… hate your clan so much?" I looked up at him, curious, but a little… afraid, for lack of better words. Maybe anxious is what I mean? I don't know…

He was silent. "Hnn…" he mumbled, and felt him lay his head on top of mine. "I guess… It's because they sheltered me, were so strict. I don't know myself. I guess the poverty got to me, and then it all turned around because they took it from some old guy my older brother killed."

I was silent this time… Then I ventured to speak. "Is Riza a sister or something? An old girlfriend?"

"No, no. Just a friend who only became involved with our clan because we were rich." He chuckled.

I looked into his pitch black eyes, and noticed something shining in them. I thought I saw a flicker of an aura, but I dismissed it, knowing we couldn't see each others auras. I turned around in his arms after setting the glass down and wrapped my arms around him as well.

"You sound and laugh like you're happy, or you really don't care… but you're sad, and you do care." I mumbled, but loud enough that he could hear me.

He said nothing for a few seconds, then let me go. He grabbed up his glass and sat back on the couch, facing away from me. He only moved to put the glass against his lips. I stood in silence myself. The warmth from his arms that once consumed me in whole… was gone. I felt utterly cold; alone. I wanted to cry, but I held back the wetness in my eyes, drifting my gaze to the floor. My hand felt cold on my face, and I hoped that would keep from the pain stabbing at my eyes; my throat. Something struck through me, every time I thought of when he was holding me, smiling, I would feel it. I wondered what the hell it was. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, utterly hoping he would stop me…

When he didn't…

That's when the tears came…

--

"Ed? What's wrong?" he asked when I came in from the freezing street, to the cold house. My face was in my hands and I leaned against the door. Pain, I think, filled me. That same feeling from before blended with it. I shook my head and put on a fake smile behind the tears that streaked my face.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." my smile faded, and I looked to the ground. Why'd I even come here? Why didn't I go home? I guess I didn't want Al to see me in such a state…

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry glowing in his aura, and his eyes.

I looked at him, and they piled up again. I began to wonder how many years it had been since I last cried. No wait… I cried after that thing with him.

"Ugh… Hughes… I'm sorry, I came crying to you about Roy…" I mumbled, wiping away the oncoming tears, smiling weakly at him. It still kind of surprises me that my name is still floating in the pink.

He smiles, and I wonder why. Wrapping his arms around me tenderly, I close my eyes. It reminds me of the warmth Roy gave me… but it's different. This is a one sided warmth. One I could not fully enjoy, even though I wanted to stay like this forever…

"Do you know if Roy even loves you?" he murmurs, breaking the silence and the wandering mind of mine.

"He does… But… I think I made him angry…" I sighed into his chest. His clothing was cool, but there was still a certain warmth that came from it.

"About what?"

"His past."

"What did you ask?"

"Well… it wasn't so much his past… as how he felt at that moment."

He was silent, a gesture that I should continue.

"He put on an act that he was happy, laughing and such when he talked about his past, but I knew he wasn't… and when I said so… He just kind of… walked away from me, ignored me. He didn't even say anything as I left…" I sighed, angry at him, me, but not Hughes. Not Maes… I couldn't be mad at him for listening to me whine and complain about another guy, when I knew he loved me… and wouldn't get pissed. Roy probably would…

"He doesn't sound that great… He should at least stop you at the door, or walk you home…" his voice was soft, and smooth, but you could tell he was angry at him. I just sighed and stepped away from him.

"I-I'm sorry Maes. I know you…" I looked away, not wanting to say the next words in fear of crying again. "… I'm sorry Maes, I really am. I should have talked to Al about this or something… Sorry…"

I started for the door again, ignoring his aura. I felt his hand grab my arm, and before I know it, I'm pulled back into an embrace.

"Don't be sorry Ed. You can count on me." he smiled. I didn't have to look, and I knew he was smiling, soft and sad. "Unlike Roy, I won't let you walk out that door without reassurance of my love… and dedication."

I feel a blush burning at my cheeks… and I want to cry again. Once again because he speaks such words about his love, and I feed bad; sad… because I can't accept… because I love Roy, even now, for some stupid reason I cannot figure out. Maes let me go, and I turn towards him to thank him. He, on the other hand, has other plans.

I stop all thinking when he places his lips against mine, pushing into me as he grabs my arms gently. My mind melts, and all I can think about is that it's Roy doing this… and then it finally stabs into my heart… that it isn't. I bring up my arms and push at him, and he reluctantly, but willingly, lets me go for good.

"I'm sorry." he mumbles, and I take my leave. Now I think I know how Roy feels…

Was he awkward as I, like as I leave Maes without a word after all that?

God, I ask you again, if you are there… How the hell'd I get into all this?!

--

--

A/N: Hey, hey:laughs: okay… this isn't very long… and it sucks… but then again, I have really low self esteem, so who knows?


	12. AN: Please Read

-1AN!

Hey guys. :sweat drop: I realize, once again, I find myself in a stupid rut on this story, and I am so, sososososososososoooooooooo sorry, but… I'm going to put this on Hiatus for a bit :gloom: I know, I know, but it isn't the death of it yet!! The next chapter I was planning on making mainly fluff, but with all that was going on in the story… :sigh: It just feels disorganized. (my bad, my bad :sweat drop: )

However, I PROMISE (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) it will not die! I just have no idea what to write next. :sheepish laugh: For the moment now though, I'll entertain you with a new fic… somewhere . But it'll probably be short series. I just need to think where Vamp is going, since I don't want to flail about. And who knows? I might redo it, and give the story more purpose and meaning.

But really, I hope ya guys forgive me, and I swear I'll get back to it somehow. Just right now, I think I need to actually think where the story is going and where the hell the plot is:chuckle:

So I'll see ya next time I do… something. :sideways glance and laughs sheepishly: So yeah, I'm really sorry, and I'll come back to this as soon as possible, keep an eye out for updates, new stories, or anything. Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope an updated Vamp will bring me more:grin:


End file.
